The field of invention relates to the ultrashort-pulse lasers (femtosecond regime). More precisely, the invention relates to a femtosecond (fs) pulsed laser, characterized by a carrier frequency and by an envelope frequency. Still more precisely, the invention relates to a mean for stabilizing the phase drift between the carrier frequency and the envelope frequency of a train of femtosecond laser pulses.